Pokemon Interviews With Queen Arceus
by Queen Arceus
Summary: I interview each and every pokemon character personally! Max wants his own fanfic not including May , May and Drew are going out, Misty gives Ash the silent treatment, and Brock shows us his not-so-wonderful book of babes.
1. Max and May

"Yeah...hi I'm Max Maple, May's brother if you don't already know and you probably don't since everyone ignores me! How come no one ever writes a story for me?! With just me and no May! I'm so tired of being the sideline brother who barely gets barely any important roles in any fanfic! My sister always gets the romantic stories, one shots, adventures and am I included?! NO!! She's always paired up with that arrogant, selfish grass ass!! Or it's that dense, short dude who never grows up. Did Peter Pan spray pixie dust on him or something? It might even be that silver haired guy. What was his name again? Wait, I DON'T CARE!! You know what, I should write my own damn fanfic! It will be more popular than any of May's could ever be! And I'll even make it romantic! I'll call up some chic and we'll make plans!" shouted Max. "You'll see!! You will all see!" Max got up from his seat and ran off to who knows where.

"Ummmm...I was going to interview Max but he started shouting before I could ask him any questions. By the way, I'm Queen Arceus and I'm just going to interview May over here. May!"

"I'm here!" said May.

"Why don't you take a seat." I gestured towards the wooden chair Max was sitting on earlier. May sat down and stared at me waiting for her first question.

"Sooo...I heard you had a thing for Drew. What made you like him? Don't try to go into denial because I am very tired of that kind of thing. You're always saying _'I don't like that green haired, egotistical jerk',_ or _'I don't like him! He's just a stupid, arrogant guy!'_. Then he has to cool you down with a rose. Enough with the whining already! Your arguments are making my ears hurt, okay!" May's cheeks turned violet after my little speech.

"I uh well...he just helped me become a good coordinator. If he hadn't given me any advice, I wouldn't be as good as I am today. His roses are also kind of charming, even though he said they were for my Beautifly." admitted May sadly.

"Well, I have an awesome surprise for you! Drew was watching what you said on a TV in the room right next to us. Get your little grass ass over here Drew!"

A door suddenly opened revealing Drew.

"I heard what you said May. I- you uh...some of the roses were yours you know." Drew stuttered.

"Really?" asked May.

"Yes really! Now go over there and kiss your man!" I shouted.

May ran to where Drew was and he quickly gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Not like that!" I shouted again, feeling frustrated. "It needs more passion and it needs to be on the lips!"

"You mean like this?" asked May.

May grabbed Drew's shirt and pulled him close and then...

One romantic minute later

"Enough with the fluff! This show is already over. You two can go home now!" I said.

May and Drew broke apart. "Why don't you come home with me?" questioned May. "That way...". Just as May and Drew were about to kiss again, I said "save it for the bedroom you two! Do you want me to call in the guards to break up your little make out session?!"

They nervously shook their heads and scurried through the exit.

"Well...until next time, seeya!"


	2. Misty and Ash

"Hi everyone! I'm Queen Arceus and I am ready for another interview! Today I will be interviewing the famous couple Misty and Ash! Come on over here you two."

The door opened and a red haired girl with a yellow tank top and jean shorts entered the room, followed by a boy with messy black hair under a red cap, wearing a black shirt with a yellow stripe across it and blue jeans. Ash and Misty quickly took their seats and waited for their first question.

"Okay Misty! First question. Are you and Ash dating?"

"NO WE ARE NOT!! In fact, I'm ignoring him because he's too dense and doesn't even care about me." Misty sniffed.

"What gave you that idea Misty? Is that why you've been ignoring me the past couple of days?" questioned Ash.

"I'm ignoring you because of how clueless you are!" shouted Misty.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ash shouted back.

"Okay you two, break it up! This question is for Ash. Ash, how would you describe the way Misty looked?"

"I'd say her hair is really pretty and would look better if she actually let it down for once. She has a pretty figure even though she doesn't know it and well, I guess she's just really pretty. I haven't really thought about till now." replied Ash.

"Do you really think I look pretty Ash?" Misty said while the expression on her face softened.

"Well, yeah" Ash admitted.

"Next question! This one is for you Misty. Is Ash funny?"

"When he's not trying to be." Misty giggled.

"You're smiling Mist!" said Ash.

Misty just giggled some more.

"Okay! Last question. This one is for you Ash. You've known each other for years yet you've never asked Misty on a date. Why?"

"I guess I was too caught up in becoming a pokemon master, but since I'm on vacation, Misty will you go on a date with me?" asked a hopeful Ash.

"Of course I will! I was trying to get you to ask me out for weeks but you never noticed! So I decided to give you the silent treatment." said Misty.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner Misty. Just tell me when you have a problem so I can help you next time okay?" said Ash.

"Thank Ash" Misty smiled.

"This is all very touching, but you have to go! The show is already over."

Ash and Misty both nodded and headed throught the exit.

"Well that's all for today! Join me, Queen Arceus next time to see what's inside of Brock's book of Babes!"


End file.
